


The World Laughs at John

by TheSecretsLie



Series: In No Time At All [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex hates storms trope, Anxiety, Childbirth, Doctor John Laurens, Hospitals, John ALWAYS gets into these situations, M/M, Medical Procedures, Minor Injuries, Not sexually, Storms, mention of genitalia but like, non-graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretsLie/pseuds/TheSecretsLie
Summary: In which Lafayette is clingy, Alexander is panicky, and John is just doing his best.Alexander and John ride out a hurricane at Lafayette and Adrianne's place, things go downhill from there.





	The World Laughs at John

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot from an AU I'm working on where John is a doctor and has been with Alex since college. I have SO MUCH already written for this universe, but none of the other stories are finished. I really wanted to publish something so I finished this one up and here we are! French translations in endnotes. Enjoy!

“I’m not sure how long I'll have to be there, I mean you know I'm not even technically on call,” John told Alex while applying deodorant under his shirt. Alexander scowled, rolling his eyes, but continued shoving his work into a satchel.  
“It’s whatever, I'll be fine, I'm not a child I don't need to be coddled,” he responded cooly. John frowned, dropping his shirt and slipping on his shoes.  
“I didn't say you were, but you and I both remember how you reacted during that hurricane in college. I don't want you to be alone,” John answered back. Alex’s frown deepened. His distaste for expressing emotions and creeping anxiety had him itching for a fight to focus on instead, but John could read him like an open book and refused to respond to the challenge. Alexander slung his bag over his shoulder and turned to wait by their apartment door, watching John finish collecting his things.  
“Why do you need that? They have supplies at the hospital,” Alex asked, referring to the bright orange emergency bag John was carrying.  
“I might be needed on scene or something, also you know how my luck goes with that. I'll probably find someone injured just getting there.” Alexander shrugged, John wasn't wrong.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“ _Bonjour_ Alexander, John!” Adrianne greeted the two men as they crossed the threshold. She quickly drew each of them in for a kiss on either cheek, her rounded stomach bumping into them, before ushering the two into their sitting room.  
Lafayette stood waiting and clapped a hand on John's back, “So you made it here without getting called to help! A miracle!”  
John chuckled as well, “It honestly is, thank you guys for letting us ride out the storm with you.”  
“Oh it is no trouble at all! You are always welcome in our home,” Lafayette admonished, “Now, have I shown you two the newest pictures of the little one?”  
When John and Alexander both shook their heads, Adrianne clapped excitedly, “Oh well you must see them! The baby looks so much like Gilbert in them!” She rushed into the kitchen to retrieve the pictures.  
“You ready to be a dad Laf?” John asked, elbowing the man lightly with a grin.  
He nodded vigorously, “Oh yes! I can not wait to meet our little one. Only 2 more weeks!”  
Alexander politely smiled, “That's great man, It's good to see you so excited.” It's not that Alex was uninterested, children just made him slightly nervous. He wasn't sure how to handle them, especially babies. Adrianne returned with the ultrasound pictures and shared them around.  
John grinned when he saw an inferior shot, “You guys didn't find out the gender right?”  
“Non we wanted it to be a surprise,” Laf replied while Adriannes smile faltered a little.  
She snatched back the photo in John's hand, “Don't you say a word!”  
Alexander and Lafayette we're very confused until John started laughing lightly. “Not a peep I promise.”  
Realization dawned on Alex and he turned to his partner, “You'll tell me though right?” He shimmied his eyebrows while smirking.  
Adrianne huffed and took the picture in Alex's hand as well, “He will do no such thing! He has cheated enough as is.” Lafayette still looked very confused and raised a finger in question.  
“John can read sonograms, Lafayette, he knows what the baby is now,” Alexander offered.  
Lafayette balked at John as if insulted, quoting his wife, “John that's cheating!”  
John raised his hands in surrender, “It's not my fault! You gave me one with it in the picture!” The two were over it swiftly and they moved on with the afternoon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Quickly after John and Alexander arrived, Adrianne excused herself to go lay down, “I will definitely not miss this back pain.”  
Alexander pulled out his laptop and headphones, trying to drown out the escalating rain and thunder outside while working on grading assignments. Hours later, Lafayette and John had played through a couple rounds of cards, John eyeing his phone every so often, waiting to be called in. The rain was in full force, crashing against the windows, and the winds howling outside. The thunder clapped and John heard a small snivel. He turned from the movie he and Lafayette had begun watching before the latter had went to check on Adrianne, and saw Alexander with his eyes closed and head down. John slipped over to take a seat next to him, the motion startling Alexander out of his state. Without a word, John pushed aside the laptop and took Alex into his arms. Neither man made a move or noise for several minutes. When the thunder clapped again Alex tensed, but made no other motion. John began slowly rubbing his fiance’s back. Things were quiet excluding the rain beating against the walls. “You’re alright Alex, we’re safe,” John murmured softly into the other's hair, Alex's head tucked under his chin. Alexander didn’t respond, and the silence returned.  
Out of nowhere, Lafayette reappeared, looking frazzled. _“Mes amis, nous avons un problème.”_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Are you sure they’re really contractions?” Lafayette asked, Adrianne who was now sitting in the living room with the others.  
She nodded, a hand on her belly, “I have had fake ones, these are not fake.”  
“Are they regular?” John asked, hoping that maybe she was wrong and they were only Braxton Hicks.  
“I’ve been keeping track the last couple hours, I was not sure myself. They have been coming every 15 minutes or so,” Adrianne responded.  
John ran a hand on his face in exasperation, so much for the miracle,“Okay, let's not panic, there’s no way the taxis or subs are running, but the ambulances can probably still come out. If they’re still that far apart you’ve still got plenty of time.” Adrianne tensed up slightly and looked to the clock on the wall, nodding when John asked if one had started.  
“Alex, can you call 911 to see if ambulances are still running?” John asked turning to the oddly quiet man. Alex shook his head as if to clear the thoughts and nodded, taking out his cell phone and going into the other room to conduct the call.  
Soft words could've heard from the sitting room until they raised in pitch, “Come on isn’t this an emergency situation?...No it’s not high risk...Well yes we have a doctor b-..whatever this is bullshit!”  
Alex came back into the room, chucking his phone onto the opposite couch. “Welp, ambulances really can’t get very far. They are saving choppers for ‘emergencies’,” Alex mocked the word, “and because Adrianne isn’t technically high risk, they won’t come, so it’s every man for himself essentially.” John sighed, having already expected this outcome. Lafayette was clearly very distressed, however Adrianne seemed oddly okay with the situation. Alex was pissed but mostly anxious. The world really hated John some days.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I can help if you let me,” John said, his eyes attempting to show a kindness he generally used with his own patients.  
Adrianne smiled lightly and took his hand, “Of course You are a close friend, and Gil and I trust you very much. I am sure you would be of great assistance.” John felt any irritation leave when she spoke, he had no right to be upset when she was so understanding.  
“This just doesn't seem appropriate, I-,” Laf cut himself off while nervously wringing his hands. He was obviously caught between rock and a hard place, wanting to be sensible but also having a desire to protect his wife's modesty. This desire was pointless, but alas.  
“Look Laf, I get it, I wouldn't exactly want a friend of mine seeing Alex’s downstairs either,” Alex cut in with an irritated 'Hey! Right here?!?’ but John ignored him, “but your options are limited to me, a highly trained physician who has actually delivered a couple babies before, and Alex, who was a nervous wreck before this even happened and knows literally zilch about medicine. I'm also positive he wants nothing to do with this, am I right Alex?”  
Alexander put his hands up and vigorously shook his head, “Oh hell no, no offense, but definitely no.” John turned to look at Lafayette pointedly. Before his gaze could be returned, Adrianne gripped Lafayettes hand with a soft noise of discomfort. His demeanor changed and at once he was try to comfort her, being a tad overly affectionate.  
John clapped his hands together, ”So no more objections? Great, Alex can you go get EMT duffel I brought?” Alexander eagerly took the task exiting the room in a rush, trying to drown out the panic in his head. The rain was still beating on the windows and the howling wind felt deafening to him. He entered the coat room, “Seriously who the hell has a coat room?” to find their stuff and quickly grabbed the bright orange duffel bag John had brought. He had told Alex he would have to leave at some point to go help the hospital even though he wasn't technically on call. Natural disasters meant all hands on deck, which Alex understood, but he still didn't like it. He ran a hand through his hair and blew out a long breath, giving himself a minute to tune back into reality.  
John had turned his attention back to the matter at hand and saw Adrianne trying to gently remove Lafayette from her side, “I am okay, Gil.” Laf did not seem convinced. “So your contractions we're roughly 15 minutes apart when we called earlier, It's likely you aren't very dilated yet, but checking will let us know a better time frame, are you alright with that?”  
John’s professional persona seemed almost a completely different person to his normal personality, and it probably seemed off to his friends. John was a naturally abrasive person. He knew from day one that bedside manner was just as important as the medicine and he had to smooth himself out.  
Adrianne politely nodded and John gestured to the bedroom, “Shall we?” Lafayette attempted to help her up but she pointedly placed her hand on the arm of the couch instead and hoisted herself.  
Alexander returned, and saw them moving to the bedroom, and began panicking once more, “Oh shit is it happening? Like happening happening? I thought this stuff took longer,” his words coming out rapid fire.  
“Alex, chill, no it's not 'happening’ any more then it was 5 minutes ago. I'm just going to do an exam.” Alexander deflated with relief, and John looked expectantly at the duffel in his partners hand.  
“OH, right yeah, here,” Alex handed the duffel to John who the carried it into the bedroom where Adrianne was gathering a nightgown to change into. Lafayette was practically draped over her, trying to be supportive. Adrianne honestly looked annoyed. “Laf get out, you can come back in a minute,” John cut in. The man in question looked terribly offended and aimed to protest.  
Adrianne laid a hand on his shoulder, “It is alright Gilbert, it will be quick I'm sure.” Lafayette grudgingly agreed and stepped out of the room.  
Once alone, John removed a pair of gloves from his kit, “You are well within the right to kick him out if he's being a pain. The only perk of being in labor, your partner pretty much has to do anything you say.” John grinned slightly at his attempt to humor. Adrianne seemed to appreciate it, and returned the gesture. Despite her demeanor the situation was very unnerving and she was more uncomfortable than anyone else. She stopped a moment in her shuffling to place a hand on her rounded middle and breathe. John took quick note of the time.  
“You are handling things very well for a first time parent,” John complemented as Adrianne relaxed.  
“We had planned on a natural delivery anyway, just in a hospital and not our bedroom,” she responded with a small chuckle, finally finding the gown she'd been searching for. John turned his back respectfully as she changed and laid back against her pillows. He turned around once he heard the bed shift and approached the side of the bed she was on.  
“I'm going to see what position the baby is in, it might be a bit uncomfortable.” Adrianne nodded, she had been through these motions in the last few weeks. John inched up her gown and laid one hand at the top of her stomach and the other on the bottom, he pressed around for only a minute.  
“Baby is head down like it should be, pretty low.”  
“That is normal right?”Adrianne asked.  
“Yup, low is where we'd expect it to be.”  
John changed task quickly, but before touching her nodded at Adrianne, “This isn't any different then what they do in the ob office okay? It might be uncomfortable as well but it shouldn't be painful.” Adrianne nodded once more and looked up at the ceiling to turn away her focus. John checked and quickly found that she was farther than he had anticipated.  
He retreated and disposed of his gloves, “You're actually already at a 4, which is good. Still 6 more to go but I think this will likely be a fairly quick labor.”  
Adrianne attempted to sit up farther, “I am not sure if that is a good or bad thing.” John offered her an arm and this time she took it, “Frankly neither am I.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Okay but like, why?” Alexander asked as he sat next to Lafayette, both men sitting on the edge of their seats. Lafayette was rubbing his hands but Alex was bouncing his knee vigorously.  
“I do not know Alexander, maybe you should ask God when you meet him.”  
Alex shot him a side eye then resumed bouncing his knee, “I'm just saying it's an evolutionary flaw. Compared to other animals, human infants are born with far less skill and ability to care for themselves. Literally every other mammal is walking within minutes of being born. Easy solution 'god’ give women pelvis’ that are wide enough to actually have babies the size that nature shows they should be, without killing them jeez. Seems like a power move to me. Like come on man, low blow.”  
Lafayette paled slightly, “Can we not discuss women dying during childbirth right now?”  
Alex nodded looking away sheepishly, “Yeah, my bad.”  
John reentered the room and Lafayette stood expectantly.  
“Everything is looking fine, I don't quite have all the equipment I'd like, but from what I can tell baby's heartbeat is good and it's positioned like it should be. It'll probably still be a while. We'll keep calling to see if the ambulance services are up or if the roads are open every couple hours but uh-,” John stopped to scratch at the back of his neck, “ but I wouldn't bet on things being available in time.”  
Lafayette nodded almost solemnly, worried for his wife and child, but trying to put his trust in his friend, “Thank you for your efforts Mon Ami, I trust you to your work.” Alexander was awkwardly avoiding the conversation, still in his own off mental state, John noticed.  
“There's not much to do besides wait now, Adrianne said she'd prefer to stay in the bedroom so go do what she's needs you to,” John continued, his hands finding a place in his pockets, “Seriously though, Laf, a lot of women don't want to be coddled during this, so probably back off a little?” Lafayette bobbed his head before heading to the bedroom. John sunk into the couch next to Alex with a sigh, he placed a hand gently on the latters thigh.  
“You okay?”  
Alex faked a smile, “Of course, I'm great, peachy keen, fine, totally good I mean like there's way more important stuff to worry about then a little rain and thunder right? God I'm so glad I'm a man.” Alex rattled off his words and John inwardly winced at how obviously offset his partner was.  
“It's okay to still be nervous about the storm, Alex...I would really appreciate your help if you can manage though. Laf is going to be useless for obvious reasons.”  
Alex's eyes bugged at John's statement readying an argument, “Oh John, I don't think- I really can't, shit, I'd be exceedingly useless I assure you.”  
John shook his head quickly trying to shut Alex down, “I'm not asking you to do anything crazy I promise, just help bring me stuff I might need or get things from the bag.”  
Alex relaxed slightly, “O-okay yeah I can do that.”  
John smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips, “Thank you, I hereby dub you nurse Alex for the time being.” Alex rolled his eyes while John chuckled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Several hours later the ambulances were still unable to get out and there was a continued shortage in transportation of any kind. Things had progressed and tensions were high. Adrianne was beginning to lose her composure, through no fault of her own. Lafayette was on the verge of being kicked out of the bedroom all together due to his excessive hovering. Alexander was still on edge because of the rain and darkened sky, and John was just trying his goddamn best okay? Then, the power went out, and with it went any semblance of sanity.  
Alexander stumbled in a blind panic toward where he thought John to be while Lafayette was heard shouting something angry in French, and Adrianne was equally as vocal with her own discomfort.  
“John? Shit I can't see anythi-fuck!” Alex hooked his foot on a corner table and started going down, fast. John almost saw it coming quick enough to dodge, but the angle Alexander had tripped at sent his whole body flying too fast for him to move. The force knocked into John and he landed on his side with a loud thump and an 'oof’. Alexander immediately scrambled to his feet babbling apologies but John was far more concerned with other matters. He had landed on his shoulder with a force he would not have expected could come from such a small man. The pain radiating down his arm was, unfortunately, very familiar from his time playing football. John knew almost instantly that he'd just dislocated his shoulder. He gasped out in pain and his good hand shot up to the injured appendage. Alex’s eyes had finally adjusted to the lack of light, so he could make out John fairly well now, and he could see the grimace painted on his face. John took a deep breath and let it woosh out before he forced himself to start breathing normally again.  
“Oh fuck John are you okay?” Alexander asked, bending slightly to access John's facial expressions.  
“What was that crash?” Lafayette suddenly appeared, disheveled and confused.  
“I'll be okay,” John replied, with far too much force to truly be okay, “but I'm pretty sure you just dislocated my shoulder.”  
Lafayette flared at Alex, “Alexander you broke him!”  
Alex was still processing the information, before he could speak John interrupted him, “Could someone help me up please?”  
Lafayette bent down to assist him while Alex bumbled over his words, “Oh my god I'm so fucking sorry Jesus Christ,” Alexander apologized then quickly switching gears and looking to the ceiling as if someone was looking down on him, “What the fuck man?!” Lafayette made sure John was steady on his feet before letting go of him.  
“Okay there's no way either of you are going to be able to pop it back in, so for now, you're gonna help me sling it and then the guys at the ER can relocate it,” John said, no question in his voice but plenty of pain lacing it.  
“ _Gil! Qu'est-il arrivé?_ ” Adrianne's voice shot out from the bedroom, her voice tired and distressed. Lafayette looked helplessly to his friends and then left them when John nodded his head in the direction of the bedroom. Alexander was quiet while helping John put his arm in the sling packed in his duffel, the only sounds in the entire apartment were John's occasional grunt when Alex moved his shoulder the wrong way, or moans coming from the bedroom. Once finished John popped some ibuprofen to help with the swelling and then stood to go back and help Adrianne. Alex looked completely destitute.  
John picked up on this and gently put his hand on the formers cheek, forcing him to look at him, “Alex, it was an accident, it's not your fault okay?”  
Alex breathed out shakily and slowly raised his head, “Okay.” John slipped him a smile before a particularly loud cry sounded through the air.  
Alex visibly winced and John sighed, “Well, I guess I get to add delivering a baby one handed to the list of ridiculous things I've done in the name of medicine.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Oh boy, yeah you're definitely at a 10,” John announced, removing his gloved hand from between Adrianne’s legs. She huffed out a breath and nodded wordlessly, determination plastered on what could be seen of her face. The candles lit flickered in the background.  
“Next contraction go ahead and start pushing,” he continued. Alexander was standing next to John, pointedly staring away from any and all things he might accidentally see. After John lost use of an arm, it became apparent that Alexander was going to have to assist a bit more than anticipated.  
“Alex, get the scissor and the two clamp looking things out of the bag.” John directed, Alex quickly following the orders. At that moment Adrianne began groaning once more, and death gripped Lafayettes hand. This pattern continued until John could see the top of baby’s head.  
“Okay, Lafayette you're going to have to help support the baby when it comes out, I can't do it with just one hand,” John ordered the man in question who gulped and removed his hand from his wife's with some difficulty.  
“ _Gil j'ai besoin de ta main!_ ” Adrianne cried, her hand searching for something to grab.  
Before John or Lafayette could come up with a response, Alexander was there offering his. “ _Il ne peut pas, prendre le mien_.” John was very much not anticipating Alex to do anymore then what he already had been, and his heart warmed at the sight.  
“You're doing great Adrianne, the baby’s almost crowning,” John encouraged. Adrianne had many complaints, but none of them about having Alex's hand to hold. She gripped it tightly and bore down hard. Lafayette was next to John waiting as directed when she began pushing again. He took one look as the head of his child began to appear, and promptly backed away looking ghostly pale. John glared at Laf incredulously, “Don't you dare faint!”  
His demand fell on deaf ears and Laf quickly met the ground momentarily losing consciousness. Shit had officially hit the fan.  
“Gil!” Adrianne shouted, less worried and more annoyed.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” John shouted, coming close to the same volume as Adrianne who gave no shits as to what was going on around her at this point.  
“Really Laf really?” Alexander glowered, hiding a wince when Adrianne’s nails dug into his palm. John let himself think for a moment and met Alexander's own panicked eyes. He couldn't do this one handed, he wouldn't be able to support the neck properly. The baby was literally right there, and there were no options left.  
“Alex! Come here now!” John demanded, and although Alex had plenty of arguments on his tongue, he swallowed them and scrambled next to John, squeezing his eyes shut.  
“Alex, I know this freaks you out but you are literally the only option left, you’ve gotta support it.” Alex kept his eyes clamped shut and didn't respond.  
John grabbed his arm and shook it slightly, “Alex you have to open you damn eyes!” The desperation in John's voice forced Alexander to comply. He had to force himself to breathe deeply and not fall to the floor next to Lafayette.  
“Okay, okay, okay, I can do this, Jesus Christ this is the farthest thing from natural, oh god," he grimaced. Alexander knew how vaginas were supposed to look, and that was NOT how a vagina should look.  
“Just keep you hands there and hold it as it comes out okay? That's it.” Alex nodded dumbly and complied.  
“You're almost done Adrianne, keep going, gently now,” John coached, monitoring the progress. She let out a loud cry as the head emerged, and Alex’s eyes bugged out of his head because “holy shit there's a fucking baby head in my goddamn hands.”  
“One more should do it,” John announced, grateful everything was almost done. With one last effort, the baby rushed out, safely held in Alexander's waiting hands.  
What had been a look of horror on Alexander face slowly changed to awe, “Holy SHIT that's a baby.” John laughed and directed Alex to lay the squawking infant down, as he did his best to check it over. John wiped the baby off a little and ungracefully slipped his stethoscope into his ears one handed to listen to the baby's lungs and heart.  
Adrianne was visibly more relaxed, a smile was plastered on her face, “Is it okay? What-what is it?” John concluded that the baby was perfectly fine and directed Alex to carefully pick up the baby and lay it on Adrianne's chest.  
“Little girl and she looks perfect, congrats you did awesome,” John grinned broadly at the sight in front of him. Once the baby was safely placed in her mother's arms, John moved down to help Lafayette, who had regained consciousness but couldn't quite stand up yet.  
“I'll make fun of you for fainting later, go meet your daughter,” John instructed, using his good arm to help Laf to his feet and next to his wife.  
"I am so sorry mon amour." Lafayette tenderly stroked Adriannes hair and she shook her head. "None of that Gil, she is here and she is safe." Adrianne directed her gaze to John and Alexander still smiling. Things blurred a bit after that. John instructed Alex and Laf how to cut the cord, and another hour or so later, the emergency services had managed to find all available roads to the surrounding hospitals and could begin operating more normally. John refused treatment from the EMTs on site, insisting it could wait until they got to the hospital. When John actually appeared in his ER with a sling on his arm, his buddy ran up to him absolutely hysterically laughing.  
“Oh my God did you seriously deliver a baby one handed?” James asked, trying to catch his breath. John half-heartedly glared at the man and shoved him with his good arm.  
“Shut up and relocate this for me, I'll tell you the story later.”  
During this conversation, Lafayette had followed his wife and new daughter into a trauma room and subsequently the maternity floor, which left Alex sheepishly lingering behind John.  
John sighed and then laughed, “I'm not looking forward to this part, think you can hold my hand nurse Alex?” He grinned and shifted his eyebrows while Alex scowled, “Ha ha you're hilarious, we'll see who's laughing when you yelp like a bitch here in a minute.” John stopped laughing as the two followed the still snickering McHenry into a hallway.  
“There aren't really any rooms, and we're really low on painkillers right now. Things have been absolutely nuts around here. All we've got is the hard stuff, it'll knock you out for a while,” James told the two.  
John pondered for a moment before shaking his head, “No, you guys need me around to help, just do it without.”  
Alex looked at least mildly concerned, “Uh isn't that supposed to hurt like really fucking bad?”  
James nodded, “Oh definitely, John your crazy is you think that’s a good idea, we can do without you for one day.”  
“No I'm serious. A damn hurricane just hit, I dislocated my shoulder, and then had to show my fucking fiance how to deliver a baby in the dark. I just want to do something that makes some damn sense,” John insisted, already removing the sling with a hiss. Mchenry and Alexander shared a look before the former shrugged, “Your choice. Sit,” John sat on the locked gurney behind him and offered his side to his friend. The man nodded to Alex, “Hold his good shoulder down.” Alexander did as told, done arguing for the day (a miracle in itself), and watched as James grabbed John’s wrist and elbow. “Ready?”  
John nodded, gritting his teeth.  
“Alright 1-,” Mchenry cut himself off by simultaneously pulling John forearm away from his body, and turning it inward with a practiced motion.  
“Fuck!” John swore loudly as his shoulder shifted back in with a loud pop. Alexander grimaced as John panted for a few seconds, trying to slow his heart rate back down.  
He glared at the other, “What the hell man? You always go on two!”  
James shrugged and laughed a little, “Well yeah but that's what you were expecting, the whole point is to catch you by surprise so you don't tense up.” John just rolled his eyes and allowed the other man to re-sling his arm. Once he finished he bid McHenry goodbye as he prepared to go and begin helping his own patients. John abruptly turned to Alex and kissed him hard. John met Alex’s confused eyes as they parted, ”I know today's been really fucking hectic, but you handled everything awesome. God I love you,” John said before planting another kiss on Alex's lips. The other smiled in return, “Yeah well...let's never get involved in anything like that ever again.”  
John hummed in agreement. “Sounds good to me.” Alexander took John's hand in his, grateful for the small lull in activity before John threw himself into the fray. “Maybe, eventually, we could- I mean if you want-”  
John cut him off with a grin, “I definitely want to be parents with you, someday.” Alexander returned the smile. The moment held momentarily, “Thank GOD neither of are women though because hell no I don’t want anything to do with that ever again. Seriously if we get like a surrogate or something, I’m not coming in until everything is done.” John laughed, “Yeah that’s fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations all came from Google so if something is wrong tell me and I will fix it for sure!
> 
>  _Mes amis, nous avons un problème_ \- My friends, we have a problem  
>  _Gil! Qu'est-il arrivé?_ \- Gil! What happened?  
>  _Gil j'ai besoin de ta main!_ -Gil, I need your hand!  
>  _Il ne peut pas, prendre le mien_ \- He can not, take mine.


End file.
